


The wolf is not the villian

by Victoria_is_mysterious



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Red loves wolf, twist of the original fairytale, wolf is not bad at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_is_mysterious/pseuds/Victoria_is_mysterious
Summary: Red lives in a village, grown up with stories with bad wolves and with "stay away from the forest", "stay away from him" phrases every single day. But she is not happy at all. When her family wants to marry her with a noble only for interest issues, she couldn't bear the situation anymore, and she decided to escape. The noble's guard follow her, but she is rescued by the one that Red always dreamt to be her rescuer: the wolf!
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale)
Kudos: 16





	The wolf is not the villian

Everyone blames her. No one understands her feelings. No one knew that actually she was one of a kind. She knocked at one door of destiny, that door opened, invited her in, and then tortured her until her mind was clear that she choose the wrong one. Or better say, it was the only door remained, so that was a forced choice. Tied in chains of the invisible iron, prey of the material world, where is her kindness? Why is she like this? Welcome to the world where only the bravery takes you to your goal.  
“I need to be brave .... and escape.... even though .... even though I know that danger lies ahead...”   
Red ran away. It was night, and strong the wind was making everything bend to the up-coming storm. She ran away from that place that held her “secure” from the weather wrath, but unsecure from the other things. She chose the path of the forest. Running through the deep, the trees made the night even darker. The fallen twigs and the grass bruised her skin and tore her dress. She didn’t care. But suddenly.... she heard that the guards were coming and she started to run faster. She was breathing with difficulty, her energy was running out, and the cold temperature, just made the things worse. She fell down. She was breathing with difficulty. Red heard wolves crying. She shivered. When she raised her head, she saw that the wolves were right in front of her. She screams, stands up and tries to step back. As she turns her head back she saw the guards with chains coming toward her. She found herself between two fires. Which one should she choose? The chains, or the wolves? She was very powerless and her eyes were getting blurry.   
“I have tried the chains all this time! Let’s try the other side this time!” She thought and ran toward the wolves. The alpha of the pack was standing there, unmoved and surprised. It was the first time someone was running toward them, even though it was scared. She closed her eyes and tripped before she could reach the pack. She raised her head and with an innocent smile, begged at the alpha:  
\- Help me.... please!   
After saying this, she fainted and fell in the ground. The guards run toward her to catch her, but the alpha wolf ordered the pack to attack the guards. During the attack, the alpha slowly approaches at the girl. Walks around her, and then takes her over its back. They run through the forest with a very fast speed, although he was being careful not to let the girl fall from his back. When they arrived to the wolves den, he carefully put the girl down from his back. The alpha gazed her face which was very worried, even though she was sleeping. At outside, began a heavy rain. The alpha laid at a corner and took the girl beside him, letting his dark fur to keep her warm and secure.   
After a while, the girl woke up. She felt warm and very comfortable, but when she opened her eyes and saw the wolf there beside her, she startled. The wolf didn’t smile, but just watched at her reaction.   
\- You… you saved me… from them…!   
\- Wasn’t this your wish?  
\- You can talk?  
\- I think the right question would be “you can understand me?”.  
The wolf was very serious but also with sad features.   
\- So, what are you going to do now? Will you go back to your home? We will escort you if you want.  
\- No, I… I cant!  
\- Why not? You are a human after all! They live in…  
\- I don’t have a home anymore!  
The wolf surprised, but Red continues to explain even more details.  
\- They… want me to marry a noble man. But I don’t like him, I don’t love him… I… I don’t even like men after all… I mean… I…  
Red was feeling uncomfortable somehow. She was so close with the wolf. They were laid tight together; his fur was touching her dress, but his pressure was making her to take all of her clothes off and feel his fur against her skin, all over her skin! She couldn’t say this to him, so she remained wordless and only blushed. The wolf felt her emotions, and also he smelled her arousal and got the entire situation. He was an alpha who always made the first step, and she was a defenceless girl who needed him to make the first move: classic situation. This time, the wolf smiled and rose a bit over the girl. He looked carefully her eyes and face expressions. Red gaped and looked at him in fear mixed with desire and doubt of what can happen next. The wolf, very sudden, kissed Red in the mouth. She was surprised, but she responded with passion. He started to trail kisses down her chin, neck, while she tugged her fingers inside his fur and tilted her head back, closed her eyes, pulled him closer and closer, and couldn’t help her moans. He untied her dress.  
\- So, is this what you needed? – the wolf asked her.  
\- I am Red, and I come…  
\- I know who you are and your family story as well!  
\- They told me to stay away from you… they told me scary stories about you… - she whispered while caressing his fur. – So I obeyed and never came to forest… until…  
\- Until today.  
\- Yes. I wanted… I’ve always wanted to meet you… I’ve always had the need to be with you… but…  
\- It doesn’t matter now!   
Red smiled and the wolf continued to kiss her even more fervently. The wolf wasn’t the villain, not at all! He was her savior and her new and only home.


End file.
